


What a hunk.

by MoriartyLover666



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriartyLover666/pseuds/MoriartyLover666
Summary: A young woman finds herself on a mission to find out who this man is, what hurt him, and how to get him to open his heart to her.





	What a hunk.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, would just like to say that this is produced from a writing prompt i found online, where the words were: 'what a hunk'.

She sipped her tea lightly. Staring at nothing in particular. The TV was blaring away, yet the noise was drowned out by thought. Rue was 26 years old and still felt no happiness had came to her yet. She longed for something, anything to happen in her boring life. She hated it. The same routine everyday. Wake up, go to work, come home followed by tea, and to bed. She was beautiful, so beautiful. She had auburn locks, curled perfectly around her collar bone and shoulders. Her face was pale, but extremely smooth, with beautiful lips. Her eyes, however, were her most noticeable feature. Icy blue. They pierced into your soul. 

She woke up, on a grizzly Saturday morning. No real reason to get out of bed. Nowhere to go. Nobody to see. She sat and pondered. "How on Earth can I bare to live such an existence for any longer?" She thought to herself. "My goodness, if I keep on at this rate, there'll surely be no other option than to travel to Switzerland, and those lovely people over there can help me out of this life."

A phone call. Now, Rue had no friends. No family (that called her at least), and no lover. Who on Earth could that possi-... Then it hit her. Of course, it must be my delivery man... She had ordered a new dress online, for she rather did enjoy the finer fashion items in life. She picked up the phone, with confidence.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Liz? Please... I love you... This doesn't have to end PLEASE don't slam the phone down again Liz I'm begging!" Sobbed a man's voice down the line. His voice was deep, and unrecognisable. 

"Well this certainly isn't the delivery man..." Thought Rue...

"I'm afraid you must have the wrong number sir..." Replied she.

"Oh..." Replied the man, now clearly trying to hide the fact he was crying. "Very sorry."

The line was cut off, and Rue was left, once again feeling blue after the knowing that the phone call wasn't even meant for her. She felt like having a walk. She never bothered to put on any makeup. She picked out a maxi dress, and some shades, and set off. Living in London was great. Well... If you had friends. 

 

 


End file.
